Falling into stories
by Kurama'srose124
Summary: A young woman bought a Yu Yu Hakusho manga at a book store and gets transported into the pages. What purpose does she have there... And what the heck is with those guys!
1. Chapter 1

Kr: they deleted it! How mean! And so yu all know I don't even know a girl name amy! and Mr. Damon is my dude k

Repost!

KR: Ok this is my first story so bear with me ok

Dark: Yes and flamers well be used to bar-be-que Hillary duff muhahaha.

KR: Ok…… Begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my peoples so on with the story

Chapter Prologue: this can't be happening!

Amy just any other girl in this world, but had a great love of anime, also the fact she was a tom boy did help. She was just walking down the street, humming 'dance dance' by fall out boy. She was also thinking about a very fine fox (1). Sighing, she decided to go to the book store to go get the latest Yuyu hakusho manga. When she entered Mr. Damon (2) was sitting in his regular chair. Amy grabbed the book and went to the front desk to pay. Mr. Damon smiled and said "So Amy you're done with the other book already?" Amy blushed and answered, "Yes sir." Mr. Damon smirked and said, "Well I think that you won't finish this one so easy." Amy just raised her eyebrow and paid for the book, and left. Now Amy being the eager reader she opened the book to the first page. She felt her self being poled in to the book and the last thin she remembered was yelling, "Holy hell!"

And everything went black.

KR: How's that for a prologue

Dark: I think it was to short

KR: (sweat drops) Well it's just a prologue, anyway here's the author notes

If you haven't guess you're a Kuwabara

Damon but one vowel away from demon humm?

KR: anyway I'd love to know if I can get a beta reader just tell me thanks.

Dark: Peace

KR: until next time on Yuyu hakusho


	2. Chapter 2

KR: It's been awhile

Dark: Yup

KR: 4 people reviewed

Dark: yup….

KR: check the prolog for disclaimer

'_thinking'_

'talking'

Dark and KR: On with the story

……Chapter one: welcome to JAPAN IN A BOOK!...

Amy landed in an alleyway, next to a large building; all she could do was look up with an open mouth. She stood up and decided that it wasn't worth the time to ask questions, being a quick thinker, didn't want any one to think that she was crazy. It was really the last thing she wanted right now.

She started to walk down the street, and passed an arcade. Being a video game player, she couldn't resist a game or two, so she walked backwards and in to the arcade. Looking around, she found the token box, paid for a few, and retreated to the games.

She decided to play 'Street fighter'; just because it was something she knew how to play. She played for about twenty minutes, and then the game ended. She ended up winning the high score so she put the initials T.M.B, meant for 'Trouble Maker Big Time'. She sighed; this was boring.

She had decided that it was time to leave, so she put her hands in her pockets and started to head out the door, thinking, _'Why am I in Japan, was it the book?'_

To bad for her, that at that moment, she was about to get swept off her feet…. Literally. The next moment she found her self on top of a guy with red hair. Their noses were touching, she was looking into his very green eyes, and the only thought that came to mind was, '_Oh gods, I just ran into Kurama!' _

The said guy looked up at her and just stared. He was confused as to why some random girl walked into him, he suspected that she was a fan girl until she jumped off him and said, "GOMEN! I didn't mean to run into you!"

Kurama just stared for one more moment; before he said anything she offered her hand to him, which he took gratefully. She helped him off the ground, and he said with a bow, "No it was my fault."

Now Amy, being headstrong, said back, "No, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Kurama cocked an eyebrow, not a single person besides Yusuke ever spoke to him like that… ever. He bowed one more time and said, "Very well, my name is Minamino Shuuichi and you are?"

Amy stared for a second before replying, "Pleasure too meet you, my name is Edagawa Amy."

…….. End chapter…….

KR: so theres the second chapter

Dark: It was longer than the last

Kr: yup

Reviewer replies starts with the first one:

Greenotaku: Yea I know but understand I'm trying to improve my writing thank you for the review.

SliverKitsuneGrlAngel: Yea I know I agreed with him 2, but anyway a beta reader is someone who looks over a story before, one posts it. Thanks for the review

Windsofchange: THANK YOU THANK YOU!(for being my beta) and the I hope this chapter was better, thanks for reviewing

Ryoko Jaganshi: thanks for the review

Dark and KR: R &R, Ja ne


	3. HAHA I UPDATED!

Rose: Hi everyone! Tis I Kurama'srose and here's an update .. Dark-kun isn't with me right now…. He's been kidnapped…. And Anna is out. see prolog for disclaimer.

'_Thoughts'_

'Talking'

Rose: on with the story

Chapter 3: poor Amy….. So many guys so little time O.o

-Last time-

Amy stared for a second and said, "Pleasure to meet you my name is, Edagawa Amy."

-Now-

Kurama nodded, noticing the slight hesitation in the way she spoke. He wondered if anything was wrong. About four seconds later two teenaged buys ran into Kurama.

Amy's eyes widened slightly; she heard the very familiar voice say, "Oi! Ku… err Shuuichi we found you!" Amy thought, _'More like mulled him.' _

The two boys, who had just gotten there, just noticed her. The taller of the two bowed and said, "My name is, Kuwabara Kazuma, and you are?" Amy was about too reply when the other boy grabbed him by the throat and pulled him out of the way.

He smirked and said, "Hey the names, Urameshi Yusuke. So like the oaf said, what's your name?" Amy sighed, but before she could say anything, Kurama said for her, "Her name is, Edagawa Amy." Yusuke smiled brightly, "Great to meet you, Amy." Amy smiled, but said nothing, she was still thinking, _'This is so weird.' _

Yusuke then said in a more serious tone, "Shuuichi, we need to get to work, ok?" Kurama nodded lightly, before he turned to Amy to say, "Sorry but we have to go." Amy smiled and said, "That's ok, I need to be heading back to my apartment." Amy looked shock at what she just said.

Kurama nodded, "Till we meet again, Edagawa-san." Amy shook her hair and said, "No, please call me Amy; you don't have to be formal." Kurama smiled and said, "Very well, then call me Shuuchi." Amy nodded and waved goodbye and left down the street.

---------- With the boys-----------

"Kurama, Who was that chick with you?" Yusuke and Kuwabara both shouted at the same time. Kurama said softly, "I don't know; but what I do know… she's different."

-------------------------------------end chapter----------------------------------------

Rose: Yes I know I'm evil! lol anyway read and review... oh and one more thing, I screwed up with the first chapter I might have to redo it... man that sucks.. Ja ne .


	4. YAY!

Rose: long time no see everyone...

Dark: yeah really... jeez...

Rose: oh shut up you, you've been tied up in a closet for how long?

Dark: ... one or two months...

Rose: mmhmm... anyway on with the story

Rose: I lied XD I couldn't help updating this story… it's my baby... anyway on with the story

Ps. I decided to make a new disclaimer so from here on out this is where you'll find it .

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!... Gawd.. If I did everything would be different, like Yusuke and kuwabara in pink dresses Lmao... yeah life would be pretty funnyXD.

Chapter 4: wow... this is... weird o.O

Amy now utterly freaked out, continued down the side walk trying to figure out why she said what she did. Like hell she had a place to stay... and why the hell did she run into the Yu yu hakusho boys?!

Amy let out a sigh; the only person to answer these questions was back home. Or at least in that book shop. In other words, Mr. Damon. But why did he do all of this?! Of course she wouldn't know till she got back, but again IT MIGHT NEVER HAPPEN!

It was like a dream with everything she loved. What was gonna happen next was all she could think about. And what apartment was she talking about earlier? She reached for her backpack to grab the manga that started this whole mess.

Finally when she found the book, she opened it to find all the pages were empty. Her mouth dropped in surprise, what happened to the book? Then something metal fell out of the book making Amy blink. It was a room key, to Apt 356 Yamihikari(1). A note was attached to the key.

Amy knelt to pick up the key. The note said, "Amy, isn't this what you've always wanted? To find adventure and meet your favorite anime characters? The only way you can leave is to finish the story line... I wish you the best of luck.-Yamari(2) Damon, servant to Inari" 

Amy's eyes widen. 'He's a servant to... no way' Amy thought. 'But... but, why me? I mean come on I'm not the perfect fighter, I hate the sight of blood, and I can't stand the thought of fighting period. So why me?' Amy was kinda thinking because she wasn't going to be a marysue, but never the less.

Other question for the peanut gallery, why was a servant of Inari doing anything at all for her?

Amy just looked forward and said out loud, "Well, there's no time like the present, better get moving." Quite a few people later that day were wondering who the strange girl was talking to.

(1) I've been reading too many Yugioh fanfics hehe…

(2)Well this name is made up (aren't they all? XD) No real meaning… and if it's a real Japanese name then TELL MEE!! .

Rose: HAHA tis short again XD R+R

Dark:... you're cruel.

Rose: Hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Rose: I'm updating! . because tis my birthday the forth of December  
Dark: I think you should do this for the reviewers  
Rose: … your right… I hope you guys don't mind (sweat drops)

Vaxl: really? Damn! . I'm sorry if you point them out I'll fix them : D

Akari Neko: Thanks : D

Suraki: Your awesome! (hands a stuffed Kurama doll) Thank you : D I adore your story

Rose: three reviews… it makes my day XD

Dark just get on with it!

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter 4

Chapter 5: no name (yeah I ran out of names . )

Amy flopped on the bed. After five hours of looking for the damn place (and making every mother cover their children's ears). She finally found the street and home… and as it turned out it was in fact a house not an apartment(1). "Jeez it's a freakin large house for one person." Amy sighed and thought _'Gods, this would be a lot better if my friends were here.' _She thought of the one time when Dave, Kate, Alex and herself got lost on the back roads, with Dave behind the wheel. She also remembered why she'd never get in the same car as them every again. (2)

(twenty minutes later… because I'm lazy P)

Amy had inspected the house in such time and found everything she was going to need for the rest of her life. The house had everything (which included clothes) but food. Amy kinda blinked at that and thought, '_it's a good thing I ate something while I was lost.' _Chuckling softly she turned off the lights in her new room.

(next day)

After getting up and remembering that there wasn't food in this house, Amy was walking down the street in a daze looking for some place to eat. She ended up choosing the nearest restaurant.

(in the restaurant)

Amy sat down and grabbed the menu. She starting to skim it looking for something good to eat, when her waitress came over and said, "What will you be having to drink today?" Amy looked up and nearly fell over. Standing in front of her was Keiko, looking slightly annoyed. Amy gulped then said, "A cup of tea please." Keiko noticing her customer fear, smiled slightly and said, "Sorry, my boyfriend and I got in an argument." Then she mumbled under her breath, "if you can call it that."

Amy shook her head slightly, she saw the sad frown on Keiko's face. Looked like Yusuke had another mission. She smiled as she said, "Men." Rolling her eyes. Keiko nodded allowing a small smile to cross her face.

(scene change! To spirit world… about time to)

Yusuke sneezed, started to rub his nose. Kurama chuckled softly before he said, "Someone must be saying something rude about you." Yusuke snorted, "As if, not unless their prepared to fight me!" Kuwabara and Kurama sweat dropped, Kuwabara said, "I think if their talking about you and their not around… how're you going to find them?" Yusuke scratched his head saying, "Huh?"

Botan bounced up to them smiling while she looked around before a frown appeared on her face. "Where's Hiei?" Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged , while Kurama explained, "We couldn't find him yesterday to inform him that there was a meeting today, about the new mission." As Kurama finished the doors to Koenma office opened. The supposed toddler(3) was sitting in his chair signing some of his paper work, when Yusuke said, "Yo Diaper breath, what's this new mission about."

Koenma choose to ignore him, as he looked up and said, "Sit down everyone, I need you to listen this is very important." He waited for everyone to sit in the chairs that were in front of his desk. Then he continued, "In the past two days a strange energy force appeared has around Japan. I need you all to find it." Yusuke and Kuwabara gave him blank looks, however Kurama looked confused(4), "What do you mean? How did it just 'appeared'?"

Koenma sighed, "It just came out of nowhere. There's no explanation, but we believe it is a person." Kurama's eyebrows rose as he thought, _'That… girl… could it be?" _A few seconds later, Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted at the same time, "The girl at the arcade!" Koenma stared over his desk, "What girl?" Kuwabara laughed brightly, "The girl who beat Yusuke's high score." Yusuke growled, "Damn her!"

(Back at Keiko's parents restaurant )

Amy sneezed, "I think someone's talking about me." Keiko laughed thinking that Amy was joking. They had been talking since she had gotten her food. Keiko about her problems with her boyfriend, and Amy about the food shortage at her 'house'. Amy looked at Keiko's laughing form thinking _'Something weird is going to happen.' _

(end chapter!)

(1) In most of every anime I have watched, They live in apartments! Not cool XD

(2) I still have nightmares (sobs in a corner)

(3) I have respect for him! So there P

(4) I think he'd look really cute :D

Rose: wOOt! Am done!

Dark:…. Short!

Rose: shut it… also this chapter is for my … friend James.

Dark: ... no comment

Rose: anyway... Have a happy (and safe) Thanksgiving! Please if you've read it, review, it'd make my day! Ja ne .

P.S I was listen to two different songs, Nightwish's "Nemo" and Kerli's "walking on air"


	6. Chapter 6

Rose: welcome to another chapter of insanity :D

Dark: (stares)

Rose: Don't look at me like that! YOU KNEW IT!

Dark: I know that… You're just so freakin scary

Rose: Hehe… I HAVE A NAME AND A SUMMARY! Ok I'm good.. On with the story

Side note: I'm changing how I spell Ami's name. So from now on, you will see it spelled as such (points towards my spelling.)

Disclaimer: GO BACK TO FIND IT!! RAWR!

Chapter 6: still don't have a name for my chapters

Ami felt odd for the rest of the day as she walked though Tokyo. She sighed softly, continuing her quick pace down the street. She had all but nearly lost it at the cafe for one reason and one reason only... Botan. The bluenette had come into the shop looking for Keiko but instead found Amy. Both women (Botan and Keiko) decided that Amy needed to be shown around Tokyo, and maybe fit a shopping trip in.

Ami snorted quietly, she absolutely hated shopping, and now her new "friends" wanted to torture her... But then again she hadn't really tried to stop them. Anyway, tomorrow was the day. Which left Ami, one hell of a story to create.

How would you explain that you fell into a manga? You wouldn't! Course one doesn't usually fall into a book. Anyway... Ami was looking for a supermarket to get some food, lord knows she was going to die of hunger.

Ami slowed down to a halt, having a very weird feeling. Turning her head, she saw a book store. Now it looked highly familiar, kinda like the one back home... Ami's mouth dropped, IT was the same store.

Ami felt numb as she pushed the door open. Ami shouted, "Its you!"

_(To the boys)_

The boys had just left Koenma's office. Kuwabarasaid out right, "Ami… Sounds American" Kurama turned his head towards Kuwabara, speaking softly, "Of course, she's either America, or her name is spelled with a 'I', however the last name, Edagawa, is Japanese."

Koenma nodded, "However its short for something else(1)." All of their eyebrows went up slightly, waiting for more. When he said nothing else, they continued.

Kuwabara said loudly after a minute, "And she's sixteen... Hey wasn't that the age you were when you and Yusuke met, Kurama?"He nodded his head slightly.

Yusukewas still freaking out. "How could anyone so young be dragged into this?" Kuwabara gave him a look that said, _'Umm HELLO! You were younger then her'_

They were walking to drop Yusuke off to Keiko's, parents restaurant. Kurama shook his head, "Yusuke, this girl could be very dangerous. She could possibly kill anyone you care about… Like Keiko." Yusuke walked on in silence.

Keiko ran out of the cafe smiling at Yusuke. She spoken excitedly, "You'd never guess what I'm doing tomorrow." Yusuke snorted, "Spending more money shopping money?" She rolled her eyes, "Maybe. There was a young girl, who came in for some food. She's new to Japan. Though she speaks it very well. Weird right? Anyway, she doesn't know where much is so, Botan and I decided to show her around." Keiko smiled brightly.

"So basically you're shopping?" Yusuke said looking blankly at her. Keikogrinned mischievously at him, "Yup." Kurama chuckled softly and Kuwabara was just laughing out right. Yusuke glared darkly at them. "So, who's this girl, that your 'showing around town'?" Keiko laughed lightly, "Her name is, Edagawa Ami."

Yusuke's mouth dropped slight, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

_(Back with Amy at the book store.)_

Damon chuckled lightly, "Hello, Ami-chan." Ami's eyes narrowed angrily, "What the hell is going on?! Why am I in Yu Yu Hakusho?!" Damon smiled softly, "Your here because you needed to be." Amy's voice shook, "W... what do you mean?" Damon's eyes softened slightly, "Inari-sama, wishes to speak to you."

Amy stared at him in confusion. "Huh? What on earth are you talking bout?" He looked gently at her. "Come back here tomorrow, we have much totalk about." Amy growled softly, "Why not now?!" He smiled brightly, "One Inari-sama isn't here to speak to you." Ami snapped angrily, "Then why can't you tell me?!"

Damon smiled softly, before saying, "I have work, of course." A loud thump was heard, he turned around to see Ami on the floor.

He spoke once more, "The suns going to set soon, you should go home. I will see you tomorrow." Ami sat up on the floor, watching him suspiciously, before standing. "Fine... But I want to know everything tomorrow." Damon smiled faintly, "Goodnight, Edagawa-san"

_(Later that night.)_

The next day wasn't coming soon enough. Ami laid in bed looking at the ceiling, trying to figure out what Damon was talking about. What did Inari have to do with anything? How the hell did she existing anyway? Inari was the goddess of agriculture, foxes and rice, to name a few things.

Ami frowned thinking, _'What does she have to do with me? I'm just a annoying teenager... right?' _She sighed quietly, rolling over reaching towards the light. Mumbling softly, "Till tomorrow, I supposed."

END!

Rose: Fin!

Dark: Your not French, dumb (loud beeping) What the (another loud beep)??

Rose: :D one of the only thing that makes me happy... censoring Dark XD

1: Yes itis something different. Can you guess what it is?

Rose: If you notice spelling together please tell me... Until next time my duckies... Ja ne!


	7. Purpose

Rose: Ello :D.

Dark: (Silence)

Rose:… Not one word out of you.

Dark: yeah yeah... whatever.

Rose: (cries in corner) KURAMA SAY THE DISCLAIMER! T.T

Kurama: (magically appears) Umm… I would ask why she's crying, but I think I know... Anyway, Kurama'srose… Or rather My Rose, does not own anything other than her OC's and whatever stores and what not that she adds, everything else belongs to their respective owners... Would you like a cup of tea?

Rose: (jumps to her feet) YES PLEASE!... Oh, on with the story! :D!

Warnings: Minor language… Maybe.

**Chapter 7: Purpose**

Officially Keiko and Botan were going shopping alone, but Yusuke had everything planned to where he and Kurama were going to follow. They need to see if this girl was a threat or whatever was up with her. Kurama did have a sneaking suspicion it was partially had to do with Keiko.

Now they were hiding slightly in the shadows of an alley way, waiting patiently for Ami to show up... Well Kurama was anyway, Yusuke was absolutely fuming. "How could Keiko just randomly ask a girl to go shopping with her? Doesn't she know there are crazies in the world?"

Kurama said back in a much calmer tone, "Yusuke, I'm sure this Ami person isn't dangerous. It's possibly a spell gone awry. Either way, we will have it all sorted out soon." He gave a reassuring smile to him, before turn his eyes towards the mall.

The girls were chatting standing around the entrance, a blonde haired girl walked up to them, smiling slightly. Keiko happily waved at her; they conversed together for a moment before she and Botan lead, Ami into the mall. Kurama gestured for Yusuke to walk with him.

_**(Time skip to after *did anyone really want to read about a shopping trip? I think not*)**_

Ami was running down the street to where the book store was. It had taken her forever to end the shopping trip with Keiko, and was now paying for it by racing to her, "appointment" with Inari-sama. The possibility that a goddess wanted HER, of all people, to help her with something was really intriguing.

She came to a slow stop as she stood in front of the store. Her fingers twitch to touch the handle, but a sense of dread filled her. "All I want is to do whatever I was brought here for, and leave. That's what I need to tell her..." Ami thought just as she pulled the door open and went inside.

As she entered a few customers were leaving with dazed looks on their faces. Ami was slightly pushed out of the way as they left through the door. She turned as Damon walk out from behind the counter. He smiled softly, "Well, I'm glad you returned. It would have been very… How to put this, bad if you had not."

Ami frowned at him, glancing at the door before asking, "What did you do to those people?" Damon's eyebrow rose slightly in confusion, but the look was quickly replaced into a calm smile. "They merely all had to leave… So I naturally put it into their heads that the all had something to do."

She nodded her head slowly. Damon's face then took on a serious look, "She is waiting for you. Come." As he turned on his heel and walked to the back room. Ami hesitated for a moment, before following him. As she touched the back room door, and felt a weird tingle shoot up her arm.

Ami took a deep breath, and followed Damon through. As she stepped behind the door, she felt as if the scene changed around her from a regular back room, to a temple. Ami blinked in confusion, but continued to follow Damon deeper into the area.

All around her was gold and silver statues, they depicted many beings. Ami noted that there were Greek gods, and Egyptian gods, amongst others. Why were they all here? Wasn't this for Inari-sama? Just another question to ask. Ami shrugged and continued to inspect the walls as they walked further.

Everything around her was brightly colored and looked as if it was painted gold. The walls looked as if it could've been pure silver. There were also pictures on the wall she saw. Some were of ancient heroes fighting very old monsters, she even saw Odysseus tricking the Sphinx, of all things.

But as she went forward, she saw different stories that she didn't know, but they did look more modern. They looked less like pictures that people used to paint, and more like photographs. She stopped at one which looked highly familiar; it had a boy holding a lightening shaped gold thingy, in front of a large wave. As she stopped to stare, she realized that it was from a book she read.

'_What was it called?' _Ami thought. Damon politely cleared his throat. She turned on her heel and saw he was standing before a silver door with a crescent moon (1) on it. He smiled calmly towards her, "Please just go through the door. Inari-sama is waiting." Startled, Ami asked, "Wait. Aren't you coming?" He shook his head and said no more. Turning on his heel, and walked back down the corridor.

Ami felt anger flash through her system. How dare he give her a tampered book! Drag her to a world where she doesn't know anyone! (Personally that is). And the worse thing out of this was; now she had to stand before a goddess/god (2). She chided herself under her breath, "You're not going to get anywhere here if you just continue to do nothing!" Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door.

As she entered she stood in the most beautiful throne room. It quite literally took her breath away. Every piece of furniture gave off a slight glow. The walls were covered in tapestries showed images of humans offering dishes of rice and various other food dishes to a lovely woman sitting atop an inhumanly large fox.

From what she could tell the chairs were much like Egyptian lounge chairs (3) and one even was a litter, or a sedan chair. But above all things was the main seat, which sat a woman whose eyes glittered with the flickering candles. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter as a smile crossed her face; watching Ami approach.

_**(End!)**_

**(notes)**

**(1) **Yeah yeah yeah. I know it's so over used, but I happen to like the idea that Inari is aligned with the moon in some way. I know he/she really isn't but wouldn't it be cool?

**(2) **As I stated above, Inari has really been depicted as both a man, and a woman. For the benefit of this story he/she will indeed be a she. Why? Well, I always think a woman is much softer then a man… Don't you?

**(3) **To be perfectly honest, I've only seen pictures of Cleopatra laying on a lounge chair while talking to Marc Antony. I really don't know if there was actually any chair like that in Egypt. So please don't take my word for it!

**(End Notes!)**

Rose: I feel like I could've done more, I've just been having one bad case of writers block. My mind has been just about everywhere but on this story (NOT AN EXCUSE! I know how annoying those are)

Dark: (pats arm) It's gonna be all ok, I promise Rose.

Rose: O.O" Uhhhh… Thanks Dark? That's a first

Dark: Yeah well there's a first time for everything.

Rose: Okey dokey… Weird. But anyway, this chap is dedicated to TWO people.

One is** Mr. Riyadh Jones**. Honey, if you hadn't been there at the most awkward moments of this summer, I doubt I would be here writing. Thank you so much! And when you come home from boot camp I'm going to give you a hug :D!

And also to my reviewer **PiNkBuN17**, for reviewing all of my chapters in a row! You totally need to give me a nickname to call you though… Your name is to long lol. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! Until next time! Laterz


End file.
